Alcoholic drinks are the favorite beverage of many people. The wide variety of liquors and spirits when mixed with fruit juices, sodas, sweet and sour mixes, and the like, form the basis of a multitude of mixed drinks. Such drinks are often served with ice which is not an issue in a permanent indoor environment such as a home, restaurant, or bar. However, a good many of such drinks are enjoyed while outdoors doing activities such as picnicking, camping, boating, watching sports, or simply relaxing in the backyard. Many people utilize portable coolers to hold ice as well as the mixing beverages, and, while such an arrangement works, it is clumsy, time consuming to use, and generally detracts from the enjoyable experiences outlined above. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which mixing beverages for alcoholic beverages as well as ice can be made easy to access and use while keeping cold as well. The development of the portable beverage and ice dispenser fulfills this need.